


［具焕］喝酒吗？

by Flower10



Category: ikon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: 具焕
Kudos: 5





	1. 金振焕-best firend

1.“好寂寞啊......”

开始了，具晙会N年来重复不变的醉中真谈。  
他待在金振焕的屋子里，和金振焕肩并着肩，倚靠着床边席地而坐，面前是名为“振焕的酒桌”的小矮桌子，上面放着几包零食，威士忌已空了一瓶，第二瓶也没了一半。  
醉酒的弟弟含含糊糊絮絮叨叨地从理想、人生谈到爱情，说出来的每一句话都跟之前说过的丝毫无差。醉酒的大哥将下巴垫在膝盖上，视线涣散望着酒红色的窗帘，注意力却集中在弟弟的醉话上，不时做出回应。  
关于金振焕为什么总是能耐心听进具晙会那些千篇一律的醉话这件事，成员们都倍感稀奇，毕竟他们大哥公认的脾气one and only无解，酒后就更加暴躁。  
这样一个人居然每一次都认认真真的听进了具晙会裹脚布一样又臭又长、万年不变的醉话？每、一、次？  
对此金振焕的解释是：“倾听孩子们说话是大哥的职责啊。”  
金知元：“你喝醉后只会打我！凭什么差别对待？我也是弟弟啊！”  
“这话说得，”金韩彬站出来维护他几南哥，“几南尼不喝酒的时候也没少打你啊。”  
金振焕点头：“就是。”  
“......”金知元喉头一哽，生生气笑了。  
金韩彬：“所以你才跟晙内尴尬吗？因为吃醋？哇哦。”  
“噢——”队长这番话让成员们齐刷刷将目光移到金知元脸上，嘴里发出看热闹不嫌事儿大的怪叫。  
金振焕也看着他，眼神愈发意味深长：“内，是我多余了，下次你俩单独喝吧。”  
金知元疯狂摆手：“不是啦！别瞎说！”  
具晙会原本咧着嘴笑得春风得意，此刻嘴角一收，得意大笑变勉强尬笑：“没错，我们一点都不尴尬！”  
郑粲右眼珠一转：“那你们bobo吧。”  
“为什么要bobo啊！！”暴躁兔子拍案而起，一个锁喉制住了腹黑忙内。  
具晙会挪开屁股给他俩腾位置，嘴里还在抱怨：“对啊为什么，这也太奇怪了！”  
“尹、哥——救......”  
他尹亨哥拍着金东赫肩膀，两人笑得前仰后合。

2.抛开大哥这一身份，仅仅作为金振焕来说的话......

如果问iKON里像啤酒炸鸡一样般配的成员是谁，“金振焕和具晙会”是不假思索便可脱口而出的答案。  
他们很像，尤其是感性的那一面。  
比如金振焕不一定能听懂具晙会那些充满奇思妙想的诗，却明白他寄托在诗里的情绪。  
再比如具晙会多年来从未变过的醉中真谈，恰好是金振焕深藏在心底、从未说出口的话。  
世界上有一个与自己如此相像的人是件多么幸运的事？金振焕是个不擅长倾诉的人，他听着具晙会款款而谈，也在聆听自己。  
梦想、人生、爱情。  
向往、野心、欲望；委屈、困惑， 以及比具晙会的寂寞更深的寂寞。  
“好寂寞啊......”具晙会仰天长叹。

金振焕看他一眼，默不作声地干了杯中的酒。  
寂寞吗？  
明明我们如此合拍，你把所有的心事翻来覆去的讲与我听，却还是感觉寂寞吗？  
明明我就在你身边......

听着具晙会抱怨寂寞的金振焕，顿时也好寂寞啊。

3.垃圾

金振焕讨厌散场后的房间。  
一起喝酒的人已经离开了，徒留一地狼藉。空气中飘着浓郁的酒气的与两人份的寂寞，将房间挤得满满当当。  
被这些东西包围的他正被分解，仿佛一下秒就会散成尘埃，被吞食殆尽。

4.Say yaaa

“bobby，可以哄我睡觉吗？”  
“嗯。”忙于打游戏的金知元头也不回，“还有一会。”  
还好还好，这样脸上藏不住的失落与孤单就不会被bobby发现了。  
金振焕爬上他的床，将pooh抱在怀里，面对着墙躺下，拉过背子盖好，闭上眼睛。  
金知元躺过来时他终于将表情调整好，转身面向他，枕在他横过来的手臂上。  
他全程都没有睁眼，却感觉到有目光一直停在他脸上。

金知元一定看出来了，毕竟他是那么的敏锐。同时他又很温柔，所以他什么都没有说。

有些花只能在深夜开放。  
就用沉默祭奠它吧，天亮后，让阳光杀死它。

嘘。

5.深夜

“又要去bobby哥房间睡吗？”  
金振焕开门的手一顿。  
一具带着酒气的身体从身后压过来，温热的胸膛贴上后背，用无法抗拒的力道带着他往前走，直至贴上还未被打开的房门。  
坚硬触感唤回了理智，金振焕迅速眨了下眼，用平静的口吻问：“做什么？”  
“他今晚不回来。”具晙会收紧圈在他腰上的手臂，头也垂下来埋进他颈间，像个黏人的大狗，“为什么还要过去？”

带着酒气的呼吸喷洒上皮肤，灌溉着深夜的花。 它在炽热的夜风中摇曳，舒展着花瓣，慢慢开放。

金振焕狼狈偏过脸，具晙会的鼻尖立马追来，反复蹭过皮肤，呼吸也如影而行。  
“别闹了。”金振焕说，伸手去掰箍在腰间的手掌。  
具晙会反而收紧了手，固执道： “你还没回答我。”  
“回答什么？”他蹙起眉，语气逐渐烦躁，“我就是要去！怎么！”

他不想被抛下，不想被吞噬。  
无论怎样bobby都不会抛下他的，bobby会温柔的哄他，会像哥哥一样，倾听他的烦恼，抚平他的伤口，把迷路的他带回正轨。  
他必须去，他需要借用bobby 的冷静清醒，在下一个天亮杀死那朵总会在夜晚复活的花。

“不行，别去。”明明是强硬的话，具晙会口吻却带着点祈求意味。他将怀里的人转朝自己，看着他的眼睛：“我陪你睡，哥非要人哄才能睡着的话我陪你睡。从空房间搬到另一个空房间有什么意义？”

“不。”花必须被杀死。

“......什么？”具晙会看起来是生气了，瞪着金振焕的眼神很凶。  
金振焕也褪去眼里的温度，冷冷道：“放开。”

谁都没有动，他们对僵持着，用眼神厮杀。

具晙会先动了，他托住金振焕的脸抬起，低头压下来——  
金振焕猛地偏过头，伸手盖住他凑过来的脸：“呀，呀！你他妈发什么疯——滚！”  
具晙会摘下他盖在自己脸上的手，拉高了抵在门板上，继续去寻他的嘴。  
“......呀C——”金振焕在门板与他之间剧烈挣扎，“够了！喝醉了就去睡觉，别他妈冲我耍酒疯唔——”  
吻还是落下来了，带着浓烈的酒气，炙热又激烈。霸道的舌头趁机闯入说话时大开的齿关，肆无忌惮的在里面扫荡。

花瞬间盛开了，用最美丽的样子迎接深夜的降临。  
被酒精浸泡过的脑子空白又混乱，虽然闭着眼，却好像能看到点缀在深夜中碎钻一般的星河。心脏跳动的声音是激烈的鼓点，将气氛渲染的宏大壮观，花被推上圣坛，无限接近夜空，它奋力盛开着，妄想拥抱夜空。

但不对......不该这样......

金振焕抵在具晙会胸口的手猛地发力，将他推开了。  
具晙会踉跄几步，睁开眼睛看着他，眸色沉沉，胸口因那个吻剧烈起伏。  
“你真是醉的不轻。”金振焕错开视线，他长叹一声，头痛地捏了捏鼻梁。  
“内，我醉了。”具晙会笑道，再次欺身压过来。他抬起金振焕的下巴，逼他与自己对视，“难道你还醒着吗？”

明明是问句，却被他说的像邀请。

“......不要这样。”金振焕快奔溃了，他无法拒绝这个邀请，正如无法阻止每一次的开花。他无力摇头，放软了语气请求道，“别——”

具晙会的吻再次落下来，堵住了所有拒绝的话。

6.JUST GO JUST GO

具晙会喜欢女孩。  
成为idol是为了能在女孩中更受欢迎。  
无数次在镜头下坦然说出“好寂寞好想谈恋爱”这样的话。  
刚成年的那段时间他总是去夜店，音乐与喧嚣填满了他的寂寞。他在凌晨4、5点的时候回到宿舍，带回一身混乱的香气。  
有时候那节修长的脖颈上会印有唇印，或是比那还要暧昧的痕迹。

金振焕默默观察着，看着他的弟弟一点一点褪去青涩，变得成熟，看着他从男孩变为男人，性感爬上喉结、下颚、唇角与眉眼，依附在他举手投足之间。

这些都是女孩教会他的。

7.我喜欢你

金振焕手脚发软，倚在门板上的身子不住往下滑，又被箍在腰间的手托起，摁入那个强势火热的怀抱。

掌控理智的大脑乱成一团浆糊，存着感情的心脏因欢喜而跳动。

金振焕闭上眼，放纵自己被碾碎，腐烂，成为花肥，供养那朵罪恶之花。

他抬起手圈上具晙会的脖子，回应起他的吻。他主动靠近，把体重完全压入具晙会怀中，垫起脚将一条腿缠上他腰间。

这次散场后房里没人离开。

他和双份的寂寞没有被抛下，反倒被更深的需要着，以一种全新的方式。

他把具晙会摁到床上，送上最热情的回应。

眼泪失控般掉下，他在泪眼朦胧中看着具晙会，看他露出痛快又满足的神情，看他笑着说出称赞与要求。

这是一场盛大又荒唐的祭祀。

8.最低さ

具晙会睡着了，打着餍足的小呼噜，四仰八叉的，将金振焕的大床填得满满当当。金振焕以惯用的睡姿蜷缩在具晙会圈出来的区域，背对着他，视线茫茫然落在虚空。

不该这样的。  
说好的会一直好好站着的。

9.You are my babe.

金振焕轻声下了床，向门口走去，他走的很慢，每一次迈步都会牵扯到痛处，那本就不是用来承欢的地方。  
有液体缓缓顺着腿根流下，金振焕顿了顿，又继续往外走。他打开门，踏入那片漆黑中。  
夜已经很深了。宿舍里只有他们，金知元和金东赫最近总是24小时待在工作室里，经纪人也因为空白的行程松懈了点，跑去和女友同居。

今晚发生的事不会有人知道。

他胡乱冲了个澡，进了金知元的房，爬上空无一人的冰冷的床。

睡吧，天亮后，阳光会杀死圣坛上那朵娇艳欲滴的花。


	2. 具晙会-Holding on

1.Feeling so good. 

具晙会翻身做了个抱紧的动作。  
想象中的触感没有出现，手只拍到冰冷的床铺。他被失重感唤醒，费力睁开眼。  
房间被暗红色的光雾笼罩，朦胧而性感。这是金振焕的房，房主人却不在，床上只有他一人。  
具晙会砸咂嘴，将脸埋进枕头里蹭了蹭。

到处都是几南尼的味道。

所以会做那种梦也不奇怪吧。具晙会把梦里所有旖旎的画面翻出来回味：能被他一手掐住的腰身，温顺的、岔开的双腿，翘挺的、不断被撞出肉波的屁股，热情黏人的小穴......  
模糊又深刻的画面叫他口干舌燥，具晙会将被子一团的抱在怀里，曲起腿夹住。

梦中跨坐在他身上扭腰的人手撑在他胸口，伸长颈子发出难耐的呻吟。

那张精致的、被汗水淋湿的脸性感的不像话，湿漉漉的双眸一刻都没从他身上移开，他咬着下唇，隐忍的样子过分诱人了。  
——具晙会呼吸乱了一拍，手探到身下，握住自己勃起的性器。

2.love me

具晙会从来没怀疑过自己的性取向，起码一开始是这样的。  
他喜欢女孩，有明确的理想型：他喜欢性感可爱的那款，脸蛋漂亮长发飘飘身材火辣。可爱会撒娇，但也不要只会撒娇，这个度一定要精准把握。个子不用太高，小小一只无论抱起来还是搂着手感都正合适。

刚成年的那阵他玩得很疯，夜店是深夜的归宿，在那里有躁动的音乐，杀死理智的酒精和不吝啬给与爱情的女孩。  
女孩依偎在他怀里，在他唇上印下红色的暧昧的唇印，邀请他一起度过火热的夜晚。  
她填满了具晙会20年来一直叫嚣着的空虚，他们被夜店绚烂的灯光染成彩色。

3.就一次

“金几南......”  
红色的房间里，金振焕的床上。具晙会一边感到罪恶，一边又从罪恶中生出快感。  
粗重的鼻息与心脏高速撞击胸膛的声音在安静的室内过于响了，但他不准备收敛。

不会被发现的，房主人正在隔壁房间里睡得正香呢。

4.这寂寞还可以忍耐

白浊玷污了深色的被套。

金振焕是个很爱干净的人，他的房间永远整齐，空气中弥漫着恰到好处的香氛气味，床褥上依附着房主人的体香，并不难闻，反而让人着迷。  
可现在呢，地板上的酒桌还没收拾，乱糟糟的摆满了空瓶子与食品袋。床被具晙会搞的一团糟，就连空气中的香氛气味都被具晙会这个外来者释放出的气味搅浑了。

如果金振焕看到这一片狼藉，他会是什么反应？  
堂皇无措？生气揍人？还是面不改色的、投来揶揄的目光，甚至开些暧昧却不走心的玩笑？  
具晙会嗤笑一声。

呼吸归于平稳，连带着脑子也清醒了，他慢吞吞起了床，拆下被弄脏的被套。

5.APOLOGY

性爱带来的满足与欢愉总是短暂的。

具晙会看着躺在臂弯里的女孩，他们一起平复着呼吸，目光对上时便会同时微笑。  
这是具晙会幻想过千万次的温馨场景，在成年后终于真实上演了无数次。  
但是心里好像生出一道细小的裂痕，它在不知不觉中渐渐扩散，最后龟裂成巨大的裂缝，深藏其中的寂寞争先恐后从涌出，蹿向四肢五骸。

那个瞬间，一切都索然无味。  
音乐灯光酒精，甚至怀里的人。

为什么会这样？

具晙会迷茫了许久，然后恍然大悟——

啊，原来我并不爱她。

6.如果这不算爱情的话

爱情究竟是什么？  
陷入了更深的寂寞的21岁的具晙会开始思考这个问题。

7.All night long.

“哥要喝酒吗？一个人？”  
“嗯。”金振焕看他一眼，又问，“一起？”  
“好啊。”具晙会欣然答应。  
金振焕对夜店不是很热衷，他更喜欢去清吧或者街边的大排档这类的地方，所以他俩还未单独喝过酒。  
“哥为什么喝酒？”  
“因为喜欢，为什么突然问这种问题？”

因为具晙会突然想起来，他对酒精的向往始于金振焕。  
作为团里最早成年的大哥，金振焕最先获得饮酒的资格。  
他很喜欢喝酒，酒量也很好，某次party上竟代表iKON把psy哥都喝趴下了，从此成为传说。  
喝醉后的金振焕也很有趣，不再是平日里隐忍克制的大哥，他会变得幼稚，对弟弟们撒娇撒泼，骄横的不像话。

这其实才是真正的金振焕吧。

在具晙会看来酒精仿佛什么神秘的魔药，让人愿意脱下一路走来时一件件裹上的铠甲，露出最初的、纯粹无害的肉身。

醉醺醺的具晙会毫无保留的把自己说给金振焕听：

“好寂寞啊。”

8.cause you so beautiful to me.

具晙会再一次拿起了酒杯。

如果问iKON里像啤酒炸鸡一样般配的成员是谁，“金振焕和具晙会”是不假思索便可脱口而出的答案。  
“不对，应该是烧酒啤酒才对。”成员们七嘴八舌纠正道，“这两人完全就是酒鬼啊，真的喝太多了！”  
酒精是他们的连接纽带，不同又相似的灵魂被酒精高度契合。  
他们是公认的soulmate。  
具晙会喜欢这个结论。

9.It’s wasn’t me.

金振焕的房紧挨着金知元的房，出门后只需一个转弯就可进到他房中。  
此时金知元的房门大开，具晙会轻而易举便能看到躺在金知元床上的人。  
那人背对着门，盖着金知元的被子，以蜷缩的姿势睡着，一如既往。

呵。

具晙会曾以为自己很懂金振焕，然而越是相处，越觉得陌生。

他其实一点都不了解金振焕。  
不，应该说他其实并不是自己以为中的，对金振焕来说最亲的那个人。

为什么每次散场都要去找Bobby？  
为什么和Bobby喝酒时会哭得那么伤心呢？  
为什么不把你的悲伤痛苦分享给我？

无数次察觉到自己被抛弃了的具晙会，真的好寂寞。

10.其实我喜欢你啊

灰色的被套被一团塞进洗衣机里。具晙会往里面放了三大勺洗衣粉，想了想又放了两勺才作罢，弯下腰去研究操作板。  
平时他只需要把要洗的东西塞进去就完事了，经纪人会帮忙让洗衣机动起来。但经纪人哥不知啥时才回来，这罪恶的被套又不能不管，他只好自己动手。  
具晙会跟着感觉一顿乱按，居然顺利让洗衣机动了起来。他满意地拍了拍洗衣机，直起腰来对着窗外发呆。

对具晙会来说金振焕是不一样的。

但意识到这一点的时候已经太晚了......他只能任由无可奈何的嫉妒在心里疯狂蔓延。

11.I’m ok.

这是爱情吗？  
像酒一样，有人爱它醇香，有人期待着回甜；有人厌它苦涩，有人拒绝失态。  
但不管爱它厌它，不停的饮下酒水的话，就一定会醉。

酒醒时分，后遗症会爬满身体。

人总要回到现实。

12真的很喜欢你

“你交女朋友了？”  
“啊？”  
上来蹿门的宋尹亨用暧昧的眼光打量他，嘴角扬起揶揄坏笑：“很激烈呢。”  
“到底在说啥？”具晙会云里雾里。  
“你不知道吗？”宋尹亨把他拉到卫生间的镜子前，让他看后背上的红痕，忍不住提醒道，“还是注意点吧，过几天有行程。”  
具晙会费劲扭着脖子看着镜子里的后背，一脸懵：“这哪来的？”  
宋尹亨眼睛瞪得比他还大：“......你问我？你昨天干啥去了。”  
他昨天哪也没去啊。  
“一大股酒味。”宋尹亨凑近闻了闻，做出嫌弃状，“不是吧，你不是酒后乱性了吧？你昨天和谁喝的酒？”  
“几南尼。”  
“然后呢？你们出门了？说起来几南哥呢？”  
然后？  
然后做了个春梦。  
......  
等等。  
不会吧？

具晙会和宋尹亨面面相觑。

或许那不是梦。

“哥你先上去。”具晙会推着宋尹亨往玄关走，“别下来了，不准下来，我有重要的事！”

13.摘下名为你的花

具晙会坐在金知元床脚，盯着躺在金知元床上、穿着金知元的T恤、还在睡梦中的金振焕，陷入沉思。  
他又回忆起更多细节。比如金振焕一直在哭，他曾吻住一颗滑到下巴的泪珠，尝到了无限苦涩；比如金振焕曾深埋在他怀里，抱着他的双臂很紧很紧；  
再比如金振焕有在无声地重复一个口型：晙内。

难道你也爱我吗？

也许是他视线太过灼热，金振焕动了动，慢慢睁开眼睛，然后被山一样占据了视线的人影吓了一跳。  
“——你有什么毛病？”金振焕口气不算好，下意识踹出一脚，可惜蹬到半路便僵硬无力地落回床上，伴随一声闷哼。  
具晙会动了，他一语不发地将暴躁的哥哥从金知元被子里挖出来，抱起他就走，进了自己的房间，把他放在自己的床上。  
“做什么？”金振焕仍是惊疑又烦躁的表情，下意识往后退了一点。  
具晙会终于开口，语气笃定：“金几南，你喜欢我。”  
金振焕眼神极快的晃动一下，但下一秒他便直视着具晙会，平静道：“突然说什么呢。”  
——金振焕就是这样狡猾又无情的家伙。

具晙会懒得多费口舌，他伸出手，轻松压制下金振焕的抵抗，无视他的警告，抓住他两个脚踝拉高。  
“啊——”金振焕发出短促的痛呼，上身无力摔进床褥里。  
他被迫打开双腿，展示出烙印在脆弱皮肉上所有被过分对待过的痕迹。

人赃俱获。

“这是谁干的？”具晙会笑着舔了舔唇，他胸有成竹，于是开了个轻佻的玩笑，“Bobby哥吗？”  
金振焕胸口剧烈起伏，大概是被气的，他看着居高临下笑着的具晙会，双手紧攥成拳，“是。”  
“......什么？”  
“这跟你有关系吗？放开。”  
“呀金几南！”具晙会反而收紧了力道，他卡入金振焕腿间，欺身逼近他，“如果你记不清的话，我帮你回忆一下。”  
怒火从心脏一路烧到大脑，他用力捏住金振焕下巴，强迫他看着自己：“这次睁大眼看清楚了，进入你的人究竟是谁。”  
“不行——滚......”金振焕全身都表达出抗拒，但都被轻松镇压。他干脆完全放松，软了态度尝试安抚，“晙内啊，晙内——你冷静一点！呃——”  
可处于盛怒中的人完全听不进任何话语。  
具晙会在金振焕颈间落下带着惩罚意味的吮咬，他能感觉到金振焕偏开脸，伸长了脖子闪躲。  
他冷笑一声，手指鲁莽刺入干涩肿胀的后穴。  
身下金振焕剧烈的抖了一下。

“.....好疼。”金振焕说，滚下热泪。

14.坏家伙

具晙会停下动作。

身下的人在细细颤抖，他蜷成一团，哭得一塌糊涂，每声抽泣都装满难过，看起来太可怜了。  
他从未见如此脆弱、好像完全崩溃了的金振焕。  
这让他不知所措。

15.拥抱我吧

“你这混蛋。”金振焕说，嗓音哑的不像话。  
具晙会远远坐在椅子里，垂眼看着地板上一只袜子，脸色很臭。  
“我在发烧。”金振焕又说。  
这话终于让具晙会抬起头去看他。  
金振焕缩在被子里，眼睛红红，可怜巴巴的吸了下鼻子：“全身都疼，还冷。”  
具晙会起身靠过去，手刚碰上脑门就感觉到了灼人的烫意。  
为什么一直没发现？他有些懊恼。

“该怎么办？”他瞬间忘了生气，手足无措，“去医院吗？”  
“然后我们的名字立马就会出现在各种新闻里。”金振焕凉凉道。  
具晙会茫然眨了眨眼睛。  
金振焕叹了口气：“药箱在客厅，里面有退热贴。”  
具晙会拿着药箱回来了，手忙脚乱的把退热贴给他哥贴上了：“然后呢？”  
“然后拜托经纪人哥买一点消炎药，外擦的。”  
“哦。”具晙会掏出手机，发完消息后又抬头看向他，仿佛等待主人指令的大狗狗。

金振焕忍不住露出一丝笑意。  
这点笑意被具晙会捕捉到了，他眼睛亮了亮，但什么都没说。

金振焕慢吞吞调整了个舒服的姿势，裹紧被子：“我睡一下。”  
“哦。”具晙会呆呆站了一会，才反应过来这是个逐客令，他往门口走了几步，又停下来。  
“几南哥。”  
他其实很少叫金振焕哥，就连在放送中都总是忘记。  
金振焕低低应了一声。

“我喜欢你。”具晙会也没有回头，“考虑下我吧。”  
空气安静下来，具晙会耐心等了会，自嘲一笑，“休息吧。”  
“......呀。”手碰上门把时，金振焕说话了，声音很小，“我有点冷。”  
“我把你的——”具晙会突然想起洗衣机里的被套，“我把Bobby哥的被子抱来。”  
“不要。”金振焕语气有点不高兴，“你过来。”  
“啊？”  
“过来，陪我睡。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分灵感来源自具具的诗
> 
> 《爱情，酒》
> 
> 具晙会
> 
> 爱情就像是酒  
> 越喝越醉  
> 脸会变红 也无法打起精神  
> 酒醒时分 内心痛苦又疲惫
> 
> 《被称为你的暗》
> 
> 具晙会
> 
> 谁都有影子  
> 把黑暗比作是你的话  
> 请把那暗也分享给我  
> 你的暗是这燥热世界唯一的阴凉


End file.
